


Late Night Kisses

by Fernando9andSergio15



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Footy Secret Santa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernando9andSergio15/pseuds/Fernando9andSergio15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Footy Secret Santa</p><p>My fic about Basti and Fips</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Kisses

Philipp sighed as he looked out of the window at the moon. Winning the world cup was amazing, but Philipp did not want to be kicked out or forced out of the national team like so many before him. He sighed and ran his hand through the soft hair of his partner, gentry pressing his fingers against the graying areas. Bastian stirred, and looked up at Philipp sleepily. Propping him self up he rubbed his eyes. 

“Fips, what are you thinking about?” Philipp pressed his lips to Bastian’s cheek. 

“Retirement.” 

“Like how we were supposed to go out together?” Bastian rested his head on Philipp’s lap. 

“Yes.” 

“Do you regret retiring?” 

“No. I’m tired Basti, I’m so tired.” Bastian looked contemplative. 

“I miss you, I’m not as good as you, I can feel it in me. I’m not Philipp Lahm.” 

“Basti, I don’t want to marry my self,” Philipp pressed kisses to his face, “I want Basti, the man I love and cherish so much. You are the rightful captain of the team.” 

“Really? Because other people would have to differ.” 

“The media? Do you really listen to them?” 

“The fans do.” 

“If they believe them then they are the idiots. The true fans won’t.” Bastian sat up and kissed Philipp. 

“That was incredibly cheesy.” 

“It’s true.” Bastian laughed, giggling against Philipp’s chest. The shorter man smiled up at him and laughed with him. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too Basti.” 

***

Bastian felt his heart stop when he heard his phone ring. Picking it up quickly he heard the voice of a doctor on the other end. 

“Hello, Mr. Schweinsteiger?” 

“Yes?” 

“I’m calling about your husband Philipp Lahm?” 

“Yes,” Bastian’s voice was barley above a whimper. 

“We have the test results back from his visit about chest pain. We did a scan as you know and found a tumor in his right lung. From what we know now, it is not malignant, but we want to bring him in for further testing. We will also be setting up a date for when we can preform the operation.” 

“Is it bad?” 

“He wont be able to play for several months, but our tests show that he is not genetically favorable for any type of cancer, and if he were, we had caught it early. Bronchioloalveolar Carcinoma, the cancer we believe he could have, and an almost 100% survival rate with operation. Please do not be worried Mr. Schweinsteiger.” 

“Ok,” Bastian was shaking as he hung up the phone. 

“Love, is there something wrong?” Philipp looked at his husband concerned, their son, Julian, looked at both sensing something was wrong. 

“The doctor called and said that you have a tumor in your right lung.” Philipp stopped what he was doing with Julian. 

“What else did they say?” 

“He said that it wasn’t malignant, and that it was easily curable if it were to be a cancer.” 

“That’s,” Philipp paused, “That sounds like it would be alright, Basti.” 

“What if it isn’t?” 

“It will be, I’m stronger that you think.” 

“YAY mommy and mama!” Julian yelled. Bastian and Philipp laughed. 

“Daddy and Papa?” Bastian looked at the boy. 

“NO!” 

***

Philipp gave Julian another piece of his pretzel as they watched the Bayern game from the stands. Julian ran his hand along the smooth bandages as that were on his papa’s chest and gave them a kiss. 

“Hurt?” 

“Not any more baby.” 

“Go back and play soon?” 

“Yes baby.” 

“Play with Mama?” Philipp laughed at the two year old. 

“Of course my love, I will play with Papa.” 

“No, that Mama.” 

“I really need to stop asking Thomas to baby-sit you,” Philipp muttered to him self. 

“More Pretzel, like Mario!” 

“I should add Mario to that list too,” Philipp laughed to him self. 

***

Bastian squeezed Philipp’s hand, waiting for the doctor. 

“You’re going to be ok,” Bastian kissed his cheek. Philipp looked nervous. 

“I’m just scared.” 

“Hey, I’m supposed to be scared.” Philipp gave his cheek a pat, making Bastian laugh. The anesthesiologist came in and explained the anesthetizing procedure to them and a breathing mask was fitted over Philipp’s face. He gave Bastian a dopey smile before drifting off. 

***

Every minute he spent waiting felt like agony to Bastian. He paced around the waiting room, and rubbed his hands nervously awaiting the news of the operation. Philipp’s doctor walked in, his face neutral and Bastian ran to him. 

“He’s just waking up, but he’s going to be alright. Just give him a moment.” Bastian thanked the doctor profusely, and ran to find his husband. 

“Basti,” Philipp looked at the older man goofily. 

“My love, how are you feeling?” 

“You look funny,” Philipp burst into a fit of giggles as he sat up, swaying. 

“Does it hurt?” 

“NOOOOOOOPPPPPEEEEE!” Philipp laughed even louder, making Bastian laugh too. “I’m gonna beeeeeeee ok!” Bastian sat next to him as he drifted off back to sleep. 

***

Philipp rubbed his face and groaned, not wanting to wake up. “How bad was I?” Bastian grinned at him, while Julian played with his bear dressed in a Bayern Munich kit. 

“Everything was hilarious for you for an hour. And you told Thomas that he looked like a horse.” The sorter man blushed and groaned. 

“I hope I didn’t offend him.” 

“It’s Thomas. That a compliment for him.” 

“Thomas horse, and he falls,” Julian noted, sagely. 

“Really baby?” 

“Yes, and Mario like food more that Marco.” 

“He knows all of the gossip, all of it,” Bastian looked down at the little blond who grinned up at the older blond. 

“Manuel said Philipp is first lady.” Philipp frowned. 

“Add Manuel to the list of unacceptable baby sitters.” 

“Who’s left now?” Bastian pulled out his phone and added Manuel to the list.

“Miro, and um, Jogi. I think.” 

“You sure you don’t trust Mats or Benni?” 

“Meh, Benni, not Mats. Never trust a bumble bee.” 

“Sting owy!” Julian put his two cents in. 

“Yes baby,” Philipp let the toddler lay next to him on the bed. He showed Philipp the bear in the Lahm kit, which made him smile. 

“I had to bribe him to stop running around earlier.” Bastian nodded to the bear he was dancing around. Philipp kissed both of them.

***

Bastian smiled down at his husband as the smaller man slept next to him. Philipp was nervously pulling on the sheets and tossing around in bed. He put his hand on the smaller male’s shoulder to stop the turning. Philipp’s blue eyes opened and he sat up startled. 

“Basti?” Philipp panted out. 

“Yes love?” 

“My first game back is tomorrow.” 

“I know.” 

“I’m scared.” 

“Philipp, you are the single BEST defender I know, and you will do perfectly.”

***

Grinning up at the adoring fans, Philipp jumped in the air as Thomas tackled him to the ground.

“YES!” Bastian held Philipp’s face in his hands and pressed his forehead to his. Philipp laughed as Bastian kissed his cheeks. “This is how you come back!” 

“I couldn’t have done it with out your assist, love,” Philipp pecked his cheeks and ran back to the game. 

***

Smiling brightly to himself, Philipp was buzzing from post game excitement on the way back home. The two players ran inside their house and were assaulted by a hyper active little blond. 

“MAMA score!” Julian yelled with excitement. 

“Yes baby, mama did!” Philipp kissed him as Julian waved his bear around. 

“And papa helped,” Bastian added. 

“No, MOMMY helped,” he giggled mischievously and Bastian sighed. 

“Thomas is never seeing him again.” Bastian pouted and crossed his arms, defiantly. 

“Basti, its cute,” Philipp coed as Julian giggled at one of his fathers. 

“Fine,” Bastian agreed, begrudgingly. 

***

Philipp bit at his nails nervously as Thomas regained possession of the ball. He held his breath as Bastian ran passed him, and he got it. He stood up and yelled in joy as the ball hit the back of the net. Bastian celebrated with Thomas and the rest, while Julian bounced around next to him. 

“YAY!!” Julian yelled. Philipp let out the breath he had been holding as Bastian pointed at them. Julian waved. “Mama did he see me?” 

“Yes baby, he blew a kiss too!” Philipp smiled widely as he “caught” it and gave to the small boy. 

“Mine?” 

“Yes, yours.” 

“Can I keep it?” Philipp laughed as Julian frowned at him. 

“Of course you can baby.” He kissed his cheek as well. 

***

Looking at his husband contently, Bastian smiled to himself. They had won the match with Bastian as captain. Philipp sat up and frowned. 

“GO to sleep love.” 

“We won.” 

“I know. You were amazing. But YOU should be tired and want to go to sleep.” Bastian laughed at him. 

“I will, just give me a moment.” 

“I knew you would be amazing. With out me there.” 

“It’s just strange not running to you when I score.” 

“It’ll be come normal, just like Thomas being captain.” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” The taller brought his lips down to the smaller and kissed him goodnight.


End file.
